forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Fw190a8/Archive/2007-04-12
About WikiProject Forgotten Realms Hi, I will put the link. I personally don't have time to handle this project anymore, although I thank you for agreement for mutual inspiration. The reverse holds true: take whatever you want from the Wikipedia entries (I know we are bound by legalese for this, but courtesy is good too :-)) The most important for me is that we do not have duplicate information. Do you know of a way to compare content between Wikipedia and Wikia? I guess some sort of Perl script would do it (piped to a diff.txt), but doing this is far beyond my proficiency. Have a nice day David Latapie 18:42, 7 February 2007 (UTC) :Update: take a look at the new page. I hope you'll like it. There is some answer since then, that you might not like David Latapie (✒ | ) 23:16, 19 March 2007 (UTC) Cell4's Questions Thanks for making the userboxes, and I am leaving this comment at the bottom of your talk page, just like you asked, oh, please don't make me spell out your nickname, but it's Fw190a8, right? And the Hunter's Blades Trilogy, it is pretty good. The Lone Drow... I am on page 100 something and that is a lot for me. Thank you again for making the userboxes. And when you finish the Cleric Quintet (if you try it), which is on hold for me at the public library, because I hope to read it as well, tell me what you think about it. One guy said it was great (5 stars) but said the last book in their opinion would get negative stars "ruined the series" and averaged out their individual ratings to give the book a total of 1/5. Hope that does not discourage you from reading it because most people liked it and the main character who appears in Paths of Darkness is fairly funny and merciful... for a cleric... Cell4 00:30, 9 February 2007 (UTC) How can I get in touch with an administrator outside of this wiki? I am just sort of curious because when I am here I mostly get too busy reading about the realms to be able to ask all of my questions. Oh, and ah, one other thing, what are the endless wastes? They were on the map that you gave me a link to and i said to myself, "Whoa! the Realms are big... but what are these places?" And why don't they visit any of those places in the novels? Thank you very much an you're a good admin like i said yesterday and I don't think I could edit as well as I do without your help... and Zerak's. And feel free to use my userpage or my talk page to respond, but remember that I don't know if you reply when you answer on my userpage so I'd prefer my talk page. Thank you again. Cell4 01:41, 9 February 2007 (UTC) You Breeder of Lonelieness! :O o_O Zerak talk 03:42, 11 February 2007 (UTC) I Need Help Hello, Fw190a8! Two things. 1. I can't find the Baldur's Gate games anywhere. Someone is going to loan the first one to me, but what about Shadows of Amn? And 2. My computer keeps almost stopping me from being able to log on, say it will not load the page. Also I need to apologize for not editing as much anymore. do you have any links to websites besides eBay that'll tell me where i can find Baldur's Gate. Thanks. Cell4 02:20, 13 February 2007 (UTC) About New Users Since I am a very nice guy (Or am I? Just joking) I like to greet new users. If I had the username of the newest registered editors I'd be happy to welcome them for you. If you are going to respond, please do it on my talk page. That way I will know and my userpage will not get to cluttered for my liking! Cell4 01:53, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day! As a treat to myself for the occasion, I am going to buy myself a practically random Forgotten Realms novel. You could try it out if you liked as well. As a matter of fact, I'd recommend any new user, or just any user to buy one tomorrow and read it and not rush at all. Yes. I think I like that idea but there are too many other books to read. Happy Valentines Day. Thanks. Cell4 01:57, 14 February 2007 (UTC) ISBN Numbers Thanks for catching my mistake on the book templates. I appreciate it.--Ebakunin 23:38, 17 February 2007 (UTC) Admin. Question Just kind of unclear about a few of the sources we are or are not allowed to reference. For example if someone has already used material from the monster manual and referenced it does that mean its suitable for future use as long as its referenced? Also how can one know which other "GNU Free Documentation" or similar sources we are allowed to refernce without intrusion on copyrights? Just a bit fuzzy on the details. Cheers! Johnnyriot999 08:17, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Your Name Ah... you knwo, I sort of forgot to ask you this but what in the world is with your name? It seems like a lot of people want me to spell their nicknames wrong. OK, no, but really? How did you come up with it? It's longer and more impressive (in a way) than my real username. (Cell4.) But I'm DrizztTheSlayer for the next little bit of time. DrizztTheSlayer 02:44, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Ze germans, zhey are coming!, nah he's named for the Focke Wolf 190A-8 :) Zerak talk 07:25, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, thank you for that. He speaks the truth! Fw190a8 01:00, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Neverwinter Nights Hi. It's Cell4 (just in case the nickname for a nickname confused you. I got the game Neverwinter Nights (let's say NwN, for $12.50 in US currency at a used books/games/everything store. And I installed it properly and everything, but when it told me to enter my "Original CD Key" I was stumped. Where do you find the CD Key? And by the way, my computer is a macintosh so I am aware thst there may be some difference. And if any of you have Macs and want NwN, it's a better deal for Mac than PC. New for a PC it is $50 and for a Mac it's $30. (I know you may not know what these are in comparison to your money since it says on your userpage that you come from England. You're lucky.) DrizztTheSlayer 01:56, 27 February 2007 (UTC) RE: Admin question & Changes to capitalization Thanks for clearing up the bit about what we can use. I thought we had to ask permission from WotC for permission to use source material. I dont presently have any of those but will hpefully be able to pick them up and compile from them rather then just doing wikipedia conversions. By the way, I know you wouldn't normally capitalize in the middle of a sentence, but as far as I know, the titles of articles are capitalized. Cheers. Johnnyriot999 04:44, 1 March 2007 (UTC) Incentive for reducing the data fragmentation Hello, * I finally created my home page. * My contribution for your work: Template:Forgotten-Realms-Wikia * You might consider lettng a message here * this concern Have a nice day. David Latapie (✒ | ) 03:35, 18 March 2007 (UTC) On Wikipedia and banner Hello, Just to make it clear, I am not the one who talked about “spam”. I've been out for a long time and when I came back, I created the new banner I pointed you at on a previous message. We share the same goal: to build a solid reference about the Realms. I think I started it first, but I was only interested in geography (a lot of people at Wikipedia are interested in the rest of it too. I would add that, sadly, they are just interested in Savage Frontier/NWN. No one cares about Kara-Tur, Anchorome, Halruaa or Parsanic and that is a pity. After, where is this encyclopedia located, I don't care. Be it at Wikipedia or Wikia, what matters to me is that all the information is at one and only place. For now, there is some good informations at wikia that I can't find at Wikipedia and the reverse holds true too—like Murghôm that I recently added but there is a lot more). I agree that a specialized encyclopedia such as wikia is more prone to become such a reference—that is why I created this (second) banner for you. But I also see there is a lot of old article from Wikipedia (that I created) which are still not on Wikia, so I have a mixed feeling about how close you come to copying the content. Remember, the most important for me is consolidated knowledge, not where it lies. I understand that some knowledge of coding would help a lot; this is sadly something I cannot give you. To conclude: I like your project, but won't have time to contribute. I will help you from time to time. This is my position and not the one of the Wikiproject. And, most of all: try to keep a consolidated source. Have a nice day. David Latapie (✒ | ) 23:43, 19 March 2007 (UTC) New Portal I've created a new portal http://forgottenrealms.wikia.com/wiki/Portal:Prestige_Classes titled "Portal:Prestige Classes". I was thinking we can use it on the corresponding links on the front page: the portal subsection at top and to replace the current prestige classes category link in the main page (the magic portal doesnt cover the category link as well). Hope you like it. cheers! Johnnyriot999 07:05, 20 March 2007 (UTC) Please Watch 70.152.225.251 Please watch User:70.152.225.251 and Shar, if the nonsense about some Lich chosen is re-added, block the user, thanks Zerak talk 17:45, 20 March 2007 (UTC)